


(fanart) Trans Even and his Isak

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [12]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, transgender flag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Fanart. So I painted this thing. Inspired by @evakuality‘s amazing fic «The research nerd and the man in his life» ❤️ - and prompted by @arindwell. ❤️





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evakuality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/gifts), [arindwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arindwell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The research nerd and the man in his life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341367) by [evakuality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality). 



 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak.

 


End file.
